Lucy's Wings
by InOnePiece
Summary: The cliche Lucy leaves Fairy Tail story. Forgotten by her Nakama, Lucy sets out to find her place in the world. Who will she meet? Will she be prepared for the uncertain future ahead of her? Not even I know.


**Author's**** Note: Hello!~ This is plot bunny has been in my head for awhile now, though unlike my other plot bunnies this one actually made it into a chapter! So this will be my first official story and not a one-shot! If you see any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense let me know! I know I have room for improvement so any input will help. Anyway, this is a cliche Lucy leaves Fairy Tail story-a type I've recently gotten into, so here's my own crack at it.**

* * *

Lucy's Wings

Chapter 1: She Takes Flight

Lucy hardens her resolve as she shuts the last of her worldly possessions away in one of the many boxes spread throughout her apartment. This has been a long time coming, she really should have seen it sooner. She is always the one left behind, first with her mother, then with her father, and now her guild.

"I really thought this time…this time would be different." She mutters to herself as she stares blankly down at the box she just finished sealing with tape. "A guild is like family. What a joke. Then again, that is pretty accurate when it concerns my track record with 'families'." Lucy sighs, lifts the last box from her blank mattress and stacked it with the others of its kind.

This all started with the return of Lisanna, not that she blames her, oh no, on the contrary she would thank the girl if she was given the time of day. It started out relatively small, with her giving up her spot on Team Natsu to Lisanna. Lucy truly thought that by leaving the team she'll one- get more experience with solo mission, two-have less hectic missions, and three- make Team Natsu happy. At first everything was going like she thought it would, of course she still talked to Team Natsu, Lisanna included, and she even got to be around more of her guild mates that she otherwise hadn't seen in a while let alone talk to. Then the incident happened.

Lucy decided to up her mission difficulty a bit and discovered that she had been underestimating herself and her spirit partners for a very long time. It was almost sad how easy it was to take out a bandit camp terrorizing a small mountain village, and all on her own to boot! She was quite ecstatic, especially with the pay not being split giving her jewel count a nice, needed boost. The mission wasn't what went wrong, it was when she got back to the guild when everything went wrong. She had been so busy lately that she didn't really notice but as she came back it became evident.

Her first clue was when she first stepped in she didn't get the usual, "Welcome Back!" everyone usually gets after returning from a mission. Lucy shrugged it off and continued on to the Master's office to give her report. Nothing wrong there. Finished with her report she heads to her usual seat at the bar and tries to catch up with Mira, "Hey Mira, has anything happened while I was gone?" Lucy gains no response so tries to grab her attention, "Mira? Anybody home?" she asks while waving her hand in front of Mira's face. Mira jumps, "Oh! Hello, sorry I didn't notice you there. Are you new to the guild? Well, I'm Mira~ If you would like to join I can take you to the Master's office?" Lucy gains a puzzled looked, surely she hadn't changed that much? Sure she grew her hair out, especially her bangs. She does look like a blond, girl version of Bisca now that she thinks about it… "Haha, very funny Mira. It's me Lucy." Now Mira gains a puzzled look, "Lucy? I've never met a Lucy, sorry I'm sure we've never met before." Mira gains an embarrassed air and moves down the bar to continue her work.

Lucy becomes alarmed, the guild pulls pranks but nothing like this! She abruptly gets up and makes her way over to Team Shadow Gear. "Levy! How are you? Read any good books lately?" Lucy asks trying to hide her panic. Levy looks up from her translation and looks in bewilderment at her. "I'm sorry? I know I'm pretty well known as a bookworm, but have we met?" Lucy takes a few steps back with wide eyes, "This can't be happening…not here, this was never supposed to happen…not again…" she murmurs, her vision starts to blur. She looks around wildly yelling out, "Natsu! Happy! Gray! Erza! Wendy! oh, please god no... does anybody know who I am?!" The guild gives her only blank stares, "Is she ok?" Natsu whispers to Gray and Erza. "We should get the Master, he will know what to make of her." Erza says as she stands and walks off to the Master's office.

That's the last straw for Lucy, she turns on her heels and runs. She runs all the way to her apartment, quickly runs she the bathroom. She switches to the cold water, strips, and jumps in. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." She mutters just wishing she would wake up from this nightmare. She doesn't remember how long she stayed in there all she knows is that she was found blue, and in the fetal position by Leo.

She wakes up the next morning in her bed with Leo still there, waiting at her bedside. Her eyes start to water again, "Leo…" she whispers out miserably and he perks up, "It wasn't a dream, was it?" He looks back at her sadly, "I'm sorry Princess, after I found you I went to the guild. They seemed to think I was Loki again, just Loki." Lucy turns her head towards the ceiling and asks, "What about the Master?" Loki pauses for just a second, "He seemed to be the only one not affected. I filled him in on the situation and he's looking into it."

Lucy closes her eyes and sighs, "Leo, I can't… I don't think I can handle something like this again." Leo gives her a soft smile, "I know it's hard Princess, but me and all your spirit friends are here for you." Lucy turns back to look at him, smiling sadly, "Thanks Leo, I think I just need to get away. Maybe a change of scenery will help." Leo stands up, "Whatever you want Princess, would you like me to tell the Master about your plans." Lucy sits up still with her sad smile, "Thanks again Leo." Leo gives her one last smile and walks out the front door. Lucy waits a bit, then swings her legs over the side of her bed, "I suppose I should start packing…" she slowly gets up and gets to work.

And just like that Lucy Heartfilia makes up her mind in leaving Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

End.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Not much in the plot development yet but hopefully I'll get there eventually! XD**

**So for updates: I have a job that's my main priority so I have no idea when they will come and how fast, so please bare with me.**

**Again, feel free to leave feedback, anything helps!~**


End file.
